Čas a věčnost
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Drarry. Přemítavý one-shot s dobrým koncem. Harryho čato zajímalo, jaké by to bylo, kdyby políbil Draca Malfoye.


**»»««**

* * *

**Čas a věčnost**

_**Time and Eternity**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Anglický originál: ****Rhysenn**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Rhysenn**, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»»««**

Anglický originál byl k přečtení zde:

**rhysenn . morethanart . org/harrypotter/eternity . htm**

... ale vypadá to, že se Rhysenn stáhla ze světa fanfikce.

**»»««**

**Drarry**

Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**PG**

**»»««**

**Shrnutí:** Harryho čato zajímalo, jaká by to bylo, kdyby políbil Draca Malfoye.

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Čas a věčnost**

**»»««**

_Měl jsem vědět proč, když se čas zastavil,_

_ale zastavil jsem se, abych se zajímal proč._

_I shall know why, when time is over,_

_And I have ceased to wonder why._

_-Emily Dickinson_

Harryho často zajímalo, jaké by to bylo políbit Draca.

A není lepší místo, kde to zjistit; přístěnek na košťata je tmavý a dveře mírně pootevřené, protože závěsy dveří jsou rozbité a dveře pořádně nedovírají. Skrz škvíry dovnitř proniká slunečné odpoledne. Paprsky se třpytí ve víru zlatavého prachu.

Zde je Draco. Stojí před Harrym, ruce překřížené na hrudi. Odpor a výzva se mísí v jeho stříbřitých očích, matné světlo je činí zlověstně šedými.

„Co je, Pottere?" Dracův horní ret se zvlní v posměšku.

Harry se ani nepohne, v pravé ruce pevně svírá Kulový Blesk. Stále Draca sleduje a hlavou mu víří tisíce myšlenek. Zvažuje každý svůj další pohyb.

Ví, co se stane, pokud políbí Draca Malfoye.

Jeho koště spadne na podlahu s hlasitým třísknutím, lakovaný okraj násady se poškrábá. Ještě si toho nevšimne, protože bude líbat Draca a všechno ostatní bude muset počkat.

Dracovy rty budou chutnat báječně. Harry pozvedne ruce k jeho tváři, takže se Draco nebude moci odvrátit. Draco bude natolik překvapen, že nebude reagovat, protože Zmijozelští očividně podceňují pověstnou Nebelvírskou odvahu. Harry toho samozřejmě využije a bude se dál věnovat ochutnávání jeho rtů. Důvěrně mu přejede po dolním rtu jazykem...

To Draca vzpamatuje – začne se vzpouzet, samozřejmě. Odstrčí Harryho, tvář zkřivenou odporem, zlostí, šokem a ještě něčím.

„Co si sakra myslíš, že děláš?" zařve.

„Zmlkni a nech mě ti to ukázat," odsekne Harry.

V této fázi může Draco říct ne. Může udělat těch pár kroků k nedovřeným dveřím.

„Ty seš fakt vyšinutej, Pottere," zasyčet tónem, do kterého se slije celá ta pětiletá nenávist. „Právě, když už si myslím, že víc nanic mi z tebe už být nemůže, dokážeš mi, že jsem se mýlil."

Harryho se to nijak nedotkne. Rozhodne se udělat dva tři kroky, které ho znovu přivedou do Dracovy bezprostřední blízkosti.

„Před chvílí jsi zapomněl mě nenávidět," řekne jemně.

Draco se může vzdálit, odejít dveřmi a utéct pryč. Utéct od té pravdy, kterou by oni oba poznali.

Může, ale nemusí.

Pak se taky Draco může podívat jinam, třeba na ten zlatavý prach na podlaze. Zamumlat něco jako – _ve skutečnosti sem k tobě nikdy necítil nenávist_. Harry by se přiblížil k Dracovi tak, aby je dělilo jen několik palců.

Draco by si svým jazykem váhavě navlhčil rty. Pak by se konečně střetl s Haryho upřeným pohledem a jeho hlas by byl úplně tichý, když by říkal: „Nechtěl jsi mi něco ukázat?"

Harry by nezaváhal.

Ani Draco.

Jejich rty by se potkaly v závratném spěchu. Taková náhodná dokonalost. Draco by položil své ruce na Harryho ramena. Harryho prsty by si škádlivě ale rozhodně pohrávaly s Dracovými vlasy na zátylku. Pevně by tak uzamkly jejich blízkost. Cítil by Dracovy horoucí rty na svých, jako nesplnitelný sen. Harryho jazyk by se setkal s Dracovým stejným způsobem, jakým probíhaly jejich souboje. Naléhavě, divoce, vyrovnaně.

Pak by se od sebe náhle odtrhli, jako vzájemně se odpuzující póly dvou magnetů. Oba by byli bez dechu z toho polibku, který by začal a skončil ještě dříve, než by byli schopni zachytit tu chvíli a podržet si ji. Chvíli, osudovou chvíli prosycenou příslibem, kdy by mohli být spolu.

„Draco," zašeptal by Harry, ačkoliv by mu bylo jasné, co Draco udělá.

Ví, že ho Draco bude probodávat pohledem mírně zastřeným a ví, že Draco nebude říkat vůbec nic, protože nebude, co by k tomu ještě řekl. Ale to ticho bude bolet víc, než cokoli jiného.

Ví, že Draco odejde ven těmi dveřmi, co se nikdy nedovírají. Odejde, jako by se nic nestalo. A mezi nimi se bohužel opravdu nic nezmění.

Stojí tam, kde teď je. Harry přesně ví, co se stane, jestliže políbí Draca Malfoye.

A stejně to udělá.

Všechno stane se přesně jak Harry očekává.

Jediný rozdíl je v tom, že Draco říká: „Nechtěl jsi mi něco ukázat?" mnohem jemnějším tónem, než jaký si byl schopen představit. A Harry nepočítal ani s tou částí, kdy ho Draco dráždil jazykem na krku a uchu, ani s tou, kdy mu šeptal slova, která nikdy nezapomene.

Harry se nakonec bezdechu odtáhne. Kolem nich zapulzuje realita. Harry ucítí, jak Draco stáhne své ruce z jeho ramen a o krok ucouvne. Harry si kouše dolní ret a čeká na nevyhnutelné.

„Draco," zašeptá opatrně. Draco se na něj podívá pohlédne a čas, jak se zdá, přestane pádit tím zběsilým tempem.

Harry ztěžka polkne. Snaží se nemluvit a nemyslet. Pouze v prvním případě je úspěšný.

Draco mu věnuje další zkoumavý pohled a odvrátí se od něj. Neřekne nic. Shýbne se a sebere násadu Harryho koštěte. Harry si všimne, že lak po stranách je nepěkně poškrábaný. Draco škrábance bedlivě prozkoumává.

„Je to naprasklý," konstatuje Draco věcně. Nepodívá se na Harryho, jen dál přejíždí prsty po zničeném koštěti, jako by ho konejšil.

„To je v pohodě," řekne Harry pevně.

Draco tázavě zvedne obočí. „Tobě je fuk, že je to naštíplý?"

Harry přikývne.

„Už s tím nic nemůžu udělat," usměje se hořce. „Mnoha věcem není pomoci."

Draco nakloní hlavu a ostře pohlédne na Harryho. „Ty si myslíš, že se chystám odejít?" zeptá se.

„Nemyslím si to, vím to," odpoví Harry.

Draco pokrčí rameny. „Dobrá."

Zvedne ruku a ledabyle nechá koště s hlučným třísknutím spadnout na podlahu. Koště se odrazí a odkutálí k Harryho nohám.

Harry překvapeně zamrká a zírá nevěřícně nejprve na koště, pak na Draca.

„Mnoha věcem není pomoci," prohlásí Draco nonšalantně a přitáhne si Harryho k sobě.

**»» konec ««**


End file.
